Sweet Nothing
by OppasxFreak
Summary: "You took my heart and held it in your mouth, and with a word all my love came rushing out, and every whisper, it's the worst, emptied out by a single word. There is a hollow in me now..." Klaus/Caroline Tyelr/OC
1. Drumming Song

'_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That throws me to the ground_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell…'_

_Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A dazzling smile. All in the works of a beautiful woman._

"You love her." The voice of Ramona Berry declared as she stood beside one Original hybrid.

"And you love him." Klaus Mikaelson said as they watched their lovers dance together. Ironic how once upon a time it was the other way around.

"She loves you, too." Ramona whispered almost envious.

"And he doesn't?" Klaus asked, offering her a hand to dance. The Mikaelson men were born to be gentlemen. From across the dance floor, Rachel shot her sister a curious look. Ramona just sent her sister a soft smile.

"Thank you. It's…complicated." Ramona spoke softly, as they twirled around in circles. So delicate, and fragile like. Pity it was, truly pity.

"How more complicated can our lives get?" Klaus scoffed, grinning. That question brought many answers to the brunette's mind but in reality she had no clue.

Ramona shrugged. "You got vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgängers, and hybrids. Rachel is an Angel. And me, the Devil's spawn." Ah the information wasn't anything new. Sure to come Mystic Falls is home to many supernatural creatures.

Klaus arched an eyebrow and nodded. "You know, after this, I plan on taking her. To Rome or maybe even Paris." Ramona's eyebrows shot up and she shook her head, confusion clouding her pretty face.

"What brought onto this decision, Nik?" Ramona leaned in and asked in a hushed voice.

"I once said 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak. We do not feel, and we do not care'." Klaus spoke, his eyes glazing over for a second.

"And then you met Caroline." Ramona smiled softly.

"No." He shook his head. Her smile dropped.

"I met you. You are different. Different but unique. And as much as I hate to admit it but you are stronger than us. All of us. You could take all of us 20 feet down below just by a snap of your fingers."

"But I would never do that." Ramona declared, shaking her head.

"And why is that, love?" Klaus asked, cocking his head.

"It's a very dark place, Niklaus. I wouldn't even let my own blood go down there. My father is not a very nice man to outsiders."

"That's the thing. Rachel is an Angel. And you're a Demon. Meaning your father favors you more because you're like his other half. Daddy's little Devil."

"I guess I am." Ramona grinned, unknown to their little audience. Hell just got more hotter.


	2. Cosmic Love

'_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart…'_

_Ebony hair. Taupe eyes. A wicked smile. The whole package of a mystery._

"Well, that's certainly something you don't see on an everyday basis." Caroline Forbes spoke, tilting her head to the side. Tyler Lockwood nodded in agreement. The two watched carefully as Klaus Mikaelson offered Ramona Berry a hand. She…accepted?

"Don't take it personal but I'm still getting used to him being so…Nice?" It sounded more like a question.

"Trust me I am too…What do you think they're talking about?" Caroline asked, curiosity clouding her baby blues.

"I don't know. I can't hear them." Tyler responded stealing a glance over his shoulder.

"Me either. Klaus must really not want anyone hearing their conversation." Caroline frowned, as they spun in a perfect circle.

"Or maybe you two shouldn't try eavesdropping?" The tone belonged to none other than Rachel Berry. Caroline and Tyler looked at her sheepishly. Damon Salvatore swept the brunette beauty up from behind, grinning like a mad man.

Caroline nodded. "She is right, it's a total fail." The blonde vampire casted a look over at her lover and her best friend. She then looked around the ball room. It seemed as if love was in the air. Couples surrounded the dance floor.

Klaus and her. Tyler and Ramona. Damon and Rachel. Stefan and Elena. Jeremy and Rebekah. Kol and Bonnie. Matt and April. Cupid must really like taking shots at Mystic Fall's residents. Not that it is a bad thing. Not at all.

"Do you love her?" The blonde vampiress asked. Tyler's smooth brown eyes watched his lover's every move. He smiled thinking about her.

"Ramona is crazy, stubborn, snarky, and...The woman I love. It's like a really cheesy romance novel but there isn't any girl I'd rather spend my entire life with." Calmly, he casted the blonde woman a look. "Do you love him?"

"He has his moments." Caroline joked, chuckling. Tyler tilted his head, looking up at his ex-lover.

Caroline's blue eyes sparkled with adoration. Her bloody red lips twitched upwards in a lovely smile.

"But to answer your question, yes. I love Niklaus very much and I don't ever want to be without him." Caroline looked directly at Klaus, as if she was speaking to him.

"How'd we get so lucky?" The question came from Tyler.

"Honestly?" He nodded, and she thought for a moment. "I have no idea. I guess they found us. At our weakest point, they were there from the beginning. And now I've never been happier in my entire life."

"We're finally complete." Tyler spoke, softly.

"Finally." Caroline confirmed. No longer were they trapped in the dark.


End file.
